fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kawasaki Aoi
is one of the main characters and the third Cure introduced in [[Prism Pretty Cure!|''Prism Pretty Cure!]]. She is fourteen years old, a sophomore attending Yusei Middle School, the student council president and a member of the Japanese dance club. Her Cure form is . The Pretty Cure of Hope, whose theme colour is blue. Appearance Her outward appearance looks rather mature. She has straight mid-long navy bluehttp://www.colorhexa.com/000080 hair with bangs that frames her face and a small braid going around her head like a headband. When doing sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are a dark blue colour. Her school uniform includes a white sailor school uniform with black linings and a red ribbon attached to it. She wears black stockings and brown dress shoes and blue sweater. She also wears the red student council armband. Aoi is commonly seen wearing a dark blue kimono with vertical stripes at home and dance practice. She also puts her hair in a bun. Aoi wears a dark blue long sleeve shirt with buttons going down the front and a long black skirt that has straps going over her shoulders. She wears a silver necklace, stockings and dark blue heels. In summer, Aoi wears a light blue summer dress with a blue flower print shawl and black shoes. As Cure Crystal... '''Clothing Style' Aoi dresses in traditional japanese attire but also likes wearing stylish items; ranging in blue and black colours. She prefers to wear long skirts and heels. Personality At school, she is the Student Council President and a member of the Japanese Dance Club, who is well known by her juniors, for her elegance and matureness. She can be strict at times, but is generally modest and understanding. It becomes clear that Aoi has a sense of responsibility in being the adult towards her younger peers after becoming a Pretty Cure. She is also great dancer, showing a lot self-confidence in herself. Personal Information Fears/Weaknesses Skills * Sports & Studies - * Dance - Cure Crystal "Glistening Hope! Cure Crystal!" 輝くホープ! キュアクリスタル! Kagayaku Hōpu! Kyua Kurisutaru! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Kawaski Aoi. Cure Crystal has the power of Water. Her main colour is blue. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents hope. Attacks Songs Aoi's voice actor, Hikasa Yoko, has participated in two image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Yukimura Aiko, Toyama Nao, who voices Mitsue Sayuri, and Amamiya Sora, who voices Akanishi Ren. Main: Duets: * Shōrai ni Mukete (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Amamiya Sora) * What is your wish? (Along with Hanazawa Kana, Toyama Nao and Amamiya Sora) Trivia * She is the fourth blue Cure to have water powers, preceded by Cure Aqua from Yes! Pretty Cure 5/Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Cure Marine from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure!. * She is the fourth blue Cure to be a student council president after Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!, ''and Kaido Minami from ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ** She is the sixth student council president overall. * Aoi is the 13th Pretty Cure to be excellent in academics. * She also shares many similarities with Minazuki Karen, Aoki Reika and Kaido Minami. ** They all have blue as their theme color. ** Have great intelligence or are the smartest of their groups. ** They all have related powers. (Minami, Karen, and Aoi's powers are water, while Aoki Reika's is ice, a form of water.) ** All are part of the student council. ** All of them have polite and calm personalities. ** All are very respected and popular at their respective schools. * She is the fourth Pretty Cure to have "kawa" in her last name. * She is the second Pretty Cure to live in a japanese styled home, followed by Yukishiro Honoka from Futari wa Pretty Cure. * Cure Crystal is the ninth blue Pretty Cure. * Aoi is the sixth blue Pretty Cure to have a ponytail. *'Etymology' **Kawasaki (カワサキ) - River Cape **Aoi (葵) - Blue *''Cure Crystal means a piece of glimmering, shining mineral resembling ice or glass.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/crystal Links ''To be added. References Category:Blue Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Cures